The Samurai, the Clown, and the Rabbit
by TronaRi05
Summary: When Allen complains about how Kanda is always taking his anger out on Lavi and himself, Lenalee decides to set up a "guys day out" for the men in the Black Order to get to know each other(Krory, Allen, Kanda, Lavi). How will this end up! (Formally The Samurai and the Clown
1. Lenalee's Idea

Kanda stomped his way along the long dark hallways until he reached the cafeteria. Mission hadn't gone as planned again the previous day and he was not in the mood to entertain anyone with an argument.

Kanda pushed opened the doors effortlessly and made his way into the line. He spotted Allen and Lavi, with Allen scarfing down his food as usual. He settled next to them as soon as he got his usual meal and began eating.

"You like him don't you?" Lavi said, with a smirk.

Kanda, almost chocking on his food, glanced up at Lavi. Was he talking to Allen? And did Lavi really just say _him_?

"What? No!" Allen said, through a mouthful of pancakes.

Kanda shifted awkwardly further away, careful not to disturb their conversation. Unfortunately, the human eyes were made to have curiosity for moving objects no matter how small.

"Yu!" Lavi exclaimed, his smirk replaced with a joyful grin.

Kanda didn't respond, he continued to eat and once he was about finished, Lenalee arrived.

"Hello Allen, Kanda, Lavi," Lenalee greeted, smiling.

Kanda looked up at the girl. He wasn't really used to seeing her with short hair, but Kanda thought she looked better that way. "Good morning Lenalee."

Lenalee had a satisfied look on her face to be acknowledged by the stiff board Kanda.

"Where are you going, Yu?" Lavi asked when Kanda got up.

"Away from you," Kanda said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He looked at Lenalee, "Bye, Lenalee."

Once Kanda left, Allen began scarfing down his food once more, this time with less enjoyment.

"Allen, what's wrong?" Lenalee asked.

Allen swallowed, "Every time something goes wrong on a mission he always seems to take it out on Lavi and I. Even when we weren't on the same mission as him! What's wrong with that guy?!"

Lenalee put a hand on Allen's shoulder, "He just has a lot going for him."

"So do I," Allen grumbled, shaking his head.

Lenalee shook her head, "You both have bad things going on. Maybe you should get to know Kanda? Then you'll probably get along!"

Lenalee smiled a smile Allen could not refuse.

"Okay, okay," Allen mumbled, sighing.

"I'll ask Komui to plan a guys day out!" Lenalee smiled cheerfully.

Lavi sputtered, "W-wait, me too?"

"Yeah! Obviously! And Krory too!" Lenalee said, getting up and turning away. "Hope you guys have fun!"

Allen and Lavi exchanged looks. Why is it, the one person they can't refuse, has asked them to do something so hard?


	2. Blinded Kanda

"This is only because of Lenalee," Allen said.

"Agreed," Kanda mumbled.

Lavi shrugged, leaning against Krory, causing Allen to bump into Kanda.

"Watch it, Moyashi," Kanda grumbled.

"Same goes to you, Bakanda," Allen said in an equally impolite tone.

"Now, now," Krory said, nervously fiddling with articles of his clothing.

"Hey guys!" Lenalee came skipping towards them in her Black Order uniform.

She looked at Allen, who was wearing regular clothes, then to Lavi, who was wearing what he usually wore when not with the Order, and then disapprovingly at Kanda. She smiled at Krory, who was wearing a regular white button-up shirt and black pants.

"Kanda!" Lenalee groaned.

"What?" Kanda asked, looking away and down towards the river.

"You guys aren't going on a mission, you realize that right?" Lenalee said.

"Yeah, obviously," Kanda said, eyeing the other three.

"Then why are you dressed like that?!" Lenalee questioned, pointing her finger at Kanda.

Kanda looked down at himself, then crossed his arms, "I don't have anything else to wear."

"Well, what do you wear under that uniform?" Lenalee said, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Clothes," Kanda said.

Lavi smirked, "Be more specific."

Kanda reached for Mugen, but thought better of it. He crossed his arms again and said, "Shirt and pants, what else?"

"Well, then, why don't you wear them?" Lavi teased.

"I am wearing them!" Kanda said, on the verge of exploding.

"Take of the coat, Yu!" Lavi said, joyfully putting his arms around Kanda.

"Get off," Kanda said, a sudden calmness settling over his voice.

"Um, Lavi," Lenalee said, reaching out her hand, about to pull them apart.

"Oh, come on, Yu," Lavi said, smirking.

Kanda's mind was reeling, not because he was nervous or angry, but because he saw that glint in the red head's eyes. That glint that meant he was up to something. Something bad.

"What are you planning!" Allen said, voicing Kanda's thoughts but in a more taunting tone than he would have preferred.

Lavi pushed Kanda away from him, arms length. Kanda, shocked, stumbled back a few steps and straight into the canal where he landed with a loud splash.

"Kanda!" Krory and Lenalee said in unison, both running towards the water.

After a few moments of complete silence, well except for Lavi's muffled laughter, Kanda resurfaced, red faced and not happy. He grabbed onto the boat and hoisted himself up, then onto the dock.

As he walked towards the group, his shoes made a squelching noise. He marched right up to Lavi and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Calm down, Kanda," Lenalee said immediately.

Kanda glared at Lavi, threw him on the ground and turned to Lenalee, "I'm going to go change."

The group watched as he stomped away, apprehensive as to what Lenalee might do or say to Lavi.

"Lavi," Lenalee said, glaring at him.

"Y-yes?" Lavi smiled innocently.

Lenalee's face loosened and her mouth turned from a frown to a bright smile as she whispered, "Good job! You made him change!"

Lavi didn't say anything, he just nodded. He was extremely glad that Lenalee didn't go on a complete rampage with him, he wouldn't have known what to do and Komui would for sure have his head on a stake.

When Kanda returned he wore black pants, his regular boots, a sleeveless shirt, and a sash around his waist where Mugen hung from. His hair was tied up with something red, and he had a very angered look on his face.

"Yu, look nice," Lavi said, smirking.

Kanda glared at Lavi.

"Okay, bye guys!" Lenalee said, gesturing towards the dock. "Go and have fun!"

Everyone settled down into the boat. Kanda sat towards the back, where he had to take control of the steering. As for who would paddle, well Krory and Lavi took the job.

"You can't even be the least bit useful can you, Moyashi?" Kanda asked as soon as Lenalee went back in and was out of earshot.

"It's Allen, Bakanda!" Allen said, glaring up at the Japanese man. "And I would, but Lavi wants to paddle."

"I get nervous when I'm not doing anything," Krory mumbled.

Kanda rolled his eyes, not at Krory, but at Allen's meek little excuse.

"Come on guys, we're not even away from HQ yet and you're already arguing!" Lavi said. "Look on the bright side, we actually have a day off."

"Do you really think Komui is so generous?" Kanda asked, looking behind them, back to the dock.

"What do you mean, Bakanda?" Allen asked.

Kanda ignored the insult and Allen's question, already lost in thought.

"Kanda?" Lavi asked. "Yu?"

Kanda looked back at the other three, "Don't you sense it, Moyashi? You should be the first to realize."

Allen closed his eyes and concentrated, an uncomfortable feeling settled over him, but nothing really threatening. Allen opened his eyes again and shook his head.

Kanda grunted, "Well, point being. Komui wouldn't risk sending out four of his exorcists just to hang out with each other in England. There's bound to be something he knows that we don't."

An uncomfortable silence settled over the boat, the only noise being the swishing sound of the paddles.

"Yu, look what happened," Lavi sighed, breaking the silence. "You've already put us in a gloomy mood."

"Idiot," Kanda said, "I'm just saying, be on your toes when we're on our little "get to know each other" trip."

"Yes sir!" Lavi said in a mock response and continued on with his paddling.

* * *

"Relax, man!" Lavi shouted into Allen's ears as they walked down the market.

"Don't yell at me!" Allen said, waving Lavi away.

"Shut up, Moyashi," Kanda said.

"Yeaaah, Allen!" Kanda said.

Kanda, Allen, and Lavi continued walking. Lavi slowed to a stop.

"What is it?" Kanda asked, stopping to look at the red-head with annoyance.

"Lavi, are you okay? You look like a dog that's misplaced his bone," Allen said, stopping next to Kanda to look at him.

"I'm not a dog and I have not misplaced my bone," Lavi corrected, "but I think we've misplaced something else."

"Can you just speak regularly?" Kanda asked, glaring at Lavi.

"Okay, fine. I'll be blunt," Lavi said. "Where did Krory go?"

Kanda and Allen looked at each other, then look at Lavi.

Kanda gritted his teeth, "I thought you were watching him Moyashi."

"It's Allen, Bakanda," Allen said through gritted teeth as well, "and no. I thought you were watching him."

"Well, I remember clearly asking for you to watch him before we got off the boat!" Kanda said.

"Well, maybe I didn't hear since your voice is _so annoying_," Allen countered.

Kanda and Allen glared at each other.

"Now, now, it isn't exactly the time to argue now, we should go and find-"

Kanda and Allen directed their gaze at Lavi, fierce anger burned in their eyes.

"I remember you telling him to watch Krory," Allen said.

"I remember him _volunteering_ to watch Krory," Kanda said.

Lavi held up his hands, "Well, you know, people make mistakes! He might have just slipped out and-"

"Okay, Lavi," Allen cracked his knuckles.

"LET'S SPLIT INTO TEAMS!" Lavi suggested, backing away, "I'll look this way…and you guys look the other way!"'

"Wai-"

"Later!" Lavi shouted, running away and down the streets.

"Okay, I'm going this way," Kanda said once they came to a forked street.

"No! We have to stay together. Lavi is going to find Krory back there, because we left him back there. If we happen to run into Akuma, at least we have each other as backup and we know Krory has Lavi," Allen said, grabbed Kanda's arm.

Kanda sighed, "Fine. You're right."

"Thanks for admitting so, Bakanda," Allen said smugly.

"Don't call me that," Kanda said.

"Bakanda," Allen said.

"Moyashi," Kanda mumbled.

"It's Allen," he complained.

The two initiated their regular old bickering as they made their way down the streets. A sudden movement down the alleyway stopped them in their tracks.

"Did you see that?" Allen asked.

"It probably nothing," Kanda mumbled, attempting to move along, but stopped as he watched Allen move towards the alley.

Kanda groaned and began following the small white-haired boy.

"H-help!" cried a girl's voice.

Allen and Kanda walked behind the man and Allen gripped the man's shoulder, "That's not very nice."

"Wh-what?" the man looked at Allen with a puzzled look, scars on his face.

"Picking on a girl in broad daylight," Kanda said, slowly unsheathing Mugen, "You must want to die, correct?"

"No, I'm just trying to get my money back!" the man said. "Her father owes me money, but he ran away and-"

"That's even worse, you're a lowly scum that picks on a defenseless girl," Kanda said, his voice growing more and more dangerous.

The man grunted, pushed passed Allen and Kanda, and ran off.

Kanda smacked Allen with the hilt of his sword, "You're such an idiot."

"My gosh! Thank you for saving me," she smiled as she planted herself in Allen's arms, "Allen-kun."

Kanda gripped his sword handle.

"R-Road!?" Allen took a step back, staring at the girl, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Road giggled.

"Damn Noah," Kanda mumbled, turning away swiftly to avoid the scene.

"Oh, jealous?" Road asked, "Womanly man?"

Kanda ignored Road, which seemed to be the best option, and made his way out of the alley. He made the final decision to head back to where they had come from and look for Lavi and Krory. His annoyance blinded his common sense. He had just left Allen Walker with the ninth discipline of the Noah Family, Road Kamelot.


	3. Never Again

"Yo, Yu," Lavi smiled as Kanda stomped passed Krory and him.

Kanda retreated a few steps and stared at Krory and Lavi. Both were eating scones and sitting in the comforting shade of the café umbrella.

"Where's Allen?" Krory asked.

Kanda, overwhelmed with the unbearable stupidity that has taken over the Order, sat down and rubbed his temples, "You guys are…ridiculous."

"Yu sound tired," Lavi said, chuckling at his own joke.

Kanda glared at Lavi.

"Where's Allen?" Krory repeated cautiously.

"He's…" Kanda stomped massaging his temples and his hand dropped down on the table, shock seemed to register on his face.

"What? Did you loose him among all the food?" Lavi joked, nudging Krory who let out a small nervous smile.

"I…I'm such an idiot," Kanda said, standing up.

"Yu, where are you going?" Lavi said, gripping Kanda's arm.

"I left Allen with-"

There was an explosion. To the right of them and to the left of them, where Allen was.

"Akuma," Lavi said.

"I'll go this way," Kanda shook Lavi off and headed towards the left, where the larger explosion happened.

"Wai-"

What Lavi said next was drowned out by the sound of another explosion in the direction Kanda was headed.

The towns people pushed and shoved, making their way away from one explosion and probably heading towards the smaller one. Kanda did his best not to push anyone out of the way if all possible, but it wasn't possible.

By the time he had been to the alley, Allen and Road were nowhere to be seen. Instead, before him stood a level 3 Akuma.

"Shit…" Kanda mumbled, reaching for Mugen.

The level 3 turned around to look at Kanda. He had a chilling feeling the Akuma was smiling in a way that wouldn't exactly be beneficial.

"Where's Road Kamelot?" Kanda asked, thinking his best chance was to address a Noah.

"Miss Road went off with the white haired kid," the Akuma said, glee dripping with every word he said, "She said to take care of the pony-tail guy if he came back."

Kanda took a step back and let Mugen slide back into place. He took a step back, not caring about whatever happened next. He placed finding Allen on his top priority list, because if he let the Moyashi die without trying to find him, he knew that Komui and Lenalee would have his head on a stick when they went back.

"Sorry," Kanda said, "I'm kind of busy at the moment. Let's do this some other time."

The proud samurai bolted from the alley and continued to go left.

"Oh my!" Road squealed in excitement, her arm around Allen. "Look at that, Fourteenth!"

Allen glanced at Road, but didn't say anything. What was the point of all of this? How was he gonna worm his way out of it? And was he really going to just entertain Road until Bakanda was smart enough to realize that maybe they weren't ahead or behind, but above?

This realization hit Kanda sooner than Allen had thought it might. As soon as this thought crossed Allen's mind, Kanda looked up to see Road and Allen on Leroy.

"Noah!" Kanda shouted.

"Oh, time to go!" Road smiled, hitting Leroy lightly.

Allen watched as Kanda kicked up his speed until it reached a sprint. The Japanese man was sprinting to try and catch up. Why?! Couldn't he use like one of those weird Mugen illusions? What was he thinking?!

Kanda reached for Mugen and pointed it at Leroy, but then slowed to a stop. As much as he wouldn't care, if he did pull out his sword he might hurt Moyashi and he knew for sure Komui and the rest of the Order would not appreciate loosing an exorcist. Especially a Parasite type. He slid Mugen back into place, cursing his stupidity for letting Moyashi out of his sight in the first place!

Meanwhile, Allen was begging Road to let him down.

"But why?" Road questioned, she smirked down at Kanda, "He looks like he's having fun chasing us."

Allen sighed, "Where are you taking me then?"

"Millennium Earl."

Allen's face fell, "You're joking."

"Nope," Road popped the P.

Allen looked down at Kanda, a strange hatred developed for him. It wasn't just plain day to day hatred. No. It was resentment. It was "I never want to talk to this guy ever again if we make it out of this mess alive" type of resentment.

"Jump!" Kanda shouted, looking like he's getting short of breath.

Kanda's comment was nearly lost in the wind, but Allen heard it loud and clear. Leroy halted and hovered, Road smiled deviously and said, "I'd really like to see you try."

Allen braced himself for a hard concrete fall, but at least he'd day painlessly. He jumped and what he thought was going to be a hard fall, he felt arms wrap around him. He opened his eyes as he was set to the ground, half expecting to see Lenalee.

Kanda let go of Allen, panting on the ground and pointed up at him, "Never again. Never again will you be caught like a little princess by me, Moyashi."

"Well, that's good, because you're a real lousy prince, Bakanda," Allen said, emphasizing his staged dramatics and stomping away.

"Good," Kanda mumbled. He picked himself up and rubbed his arm which he had landed on. "Good."


	4. A Month of Missing

Kanda sat in the library and watched a couple of the scientist zooming in and out, looking for material. He held a book he had randomly picked up and flipped through it absentmindedly.

Lately he had been avoiding places he usual hung around; the garden, the training yard, the courtyard, the meditation hall, and the dining hall. He had apparently given a few finders and fellow exorcist panic attacks because he could not be found anywhere. For some reason, they had forgotten to look in the library. Every time someone wanted him, they would go to Komui and Komui would have to go through the speakers and say "Yu Kanda. Yu Kanda, please report to my office!".

There was probably a reason no one bothered to look for Kanda in the library. It was probably an absurd idea. Everyone knew Kanda wasn't a literature type of fellow. He prefers to train with Mugen or meditate in a nice and peaceful environment. Unfortunately, every time he wanted to go to one of his favorite spots, Moyashi seems to be there! Ever since that incident, Kanda couldn't quite look at Moyashi in the eye.

"Bakanda," came the voice of the hated. Kanda didn't reply, "Lenalee and the others were looking for you. They searched everywhere and Komui is too sick of it to call over the intercom."

Kanda stood up, putting the book back on the table. He stretched out, and without looking at Allen, left the library.

* * *

"He's avoiding me."

Lavi and Lenalee turned towards Allen, eyes wide.

"Who?" Lenalee asked.

"Who else is there?" Allen mumbled, poking at his dessert.

"Oh, Yu-chan," Lavi nodded in understanding. "He probably feels bad."

"He? Feels?" Allen asked, then shook his head. "No, no, no. Lavi, you don't understand. Kanda doesn't feel."

Lavi and Lenalee exchanged looks, but didn't say anything.

"What's with those looks?" Allen asked.

"Well…Kanda does feel, believe it or not. He's just a little…socially awkward," Lenalee said.

"Right. He's like a black hole of despair," Lavi said, somewhat too cheerfully.

"Oh! Kanda!" Jeryy exclaimed.

Allen turned to see Kanda taking his usual soba, but he didn't make his way towards his usual table with them. Instead he looked up at Allen, then left the dining hall to god knows where.

Allen turned back to face his food, annoyed, "What the hell?"

Lenalee sighed, "Maybe he's shy."

"That's not a really good excuse considering we've known each other for more than a month now." Allen said shortly.

"Maybe you should talk it out," Lavi suggested.

Allen shoved his food down without tasting any of it and made his way out of the dining hall to Kanda's room.

He stopped outside Kanda's door and heard…groaning. Moaning? Grunting? Allen straightened up. Was Kanda…no. Kanda didn't seem like that kind of guy. Even if he was…doing things, he wouldn't let the sound get out. Allen knocked, giving Kanda a heads up, and went inside without Kanda letting him in.

Kanda sat upright, his dark eyes boring into Allen. He didn't have his shirt on and on his shoulder was a strange marking, Kanda's hair tumbled off his shoulders like Lenalee's would.

Kanda looked away, then stood up and slipped his shirt on, "Do you need something?"

"No…uh…" Allen leaned against the door frame. "Is there a reason you've been avoiding me?"

"I haven't," Kanda said, sitting in his bed.

"Yes. Yes you have. Normally when I come to you for something you'd be like "_What do you want Moyashi?_" and I'd say "_It's Allen, Bakanda_" and then we'd start arguing and it's annoying, but at least it's _normal_. You can't even look me in the _eyes_!" Allen exclaimed.

Kanda didn't say anything for a little, then he gripped Mugen's handle and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Allen asked, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"I'm sorry," Kanda repeated, louder this time. "I was an idiot and I was hotheaded and…I shouldn't have let Road take you."

Allen stood, stunned, "Uh…yeah. But at least you saved me in the end, right?"

"Wrong!" Kanda said, standing up and pointing Mugen at Allen, with the blade still in the sheath. "I shouldn't let someone get hurt because of me! I just…I just can't believe I had to get out of my way to try and save you, yet you aren't even the slightest bit angry that I let it happen to you. Instead you're _grateful_ that I saved you?"

Allen slightly recalled saying thank you, even though it was quite resentful, after coming back to the Order.

"Well, you saved me," Allen shrugged, nervous that the sheath might come flying off and knock him out.

Kanda shook his head, "You don't understand at all. I shouldn't have let my annoyance for you…never mind."

"Kanda-"

"Just leave. I need some time by myself before I go out on my next mission," Kanda said, laying down on his bed and placing Mugen to the side.

"But-"

"Go," Kanda said shortly, but something in his voice said he meant business.

Allen sighed. He turned and left, confused as to why Kanda was making such a big deal out of it. He was fine now wasn't he? He didn't get hurt. The worst that could have happened was that he would have been taken to the Earl, but he wasn't because of Kanda's quick thinking.

The words Kanda had said previously echoed through his mind though. "_I shouldn't let someone get hurt because of me!"_ Why did Allen feel like he wasn't just talking about the Road incident, but something older?

The month had passed since Kanda's mission and everyone at the Order was starting to get fussy. Kanda's finder had disappeared.

"Can't you get in contact with his Golem?" Lenalee asked on stormy morning.

"We tried that. He either turned it off for some odd reason or it broke," Komui said, busily ignoring the fact that everyone was worried about the grumpy Japanese man.

"He'll be back soon," Allen grumbled.

"How are you so sure?" Lenalee asked, seeming to be on the brink of tears.

"Uh-um-I-"

"KANDA IS BACK!" Johnny called into the office.

Allen glanced at Lenalee and the pair ran out.

Kanda was helping his finder in through the main gates. He looked tattered and beaten, his hair trailing down over his shoulders and his uniform looked as if he had been rolling in the mud. There was a large blood stand on his chest, but the cut looked like it had healed ages ago when it should have taken months to get it that small with all that blood lose.

The finder on the other hand wasn't in that good of a condition. He was missing an ear and…the damage didn't seem so good.

"It was like a minefield. Akuma ever centimeter of the place. It didn't matter if it was level one or level three," Kanda grumbled to Reevr as he limped towards the infirmary.

"You spent a month fighting them?" Reevr asked, concern written on his face.

"Not a month," Kanda shook his head. "Three straight weeks with no chance of rest and then I had to go find this guy and spend another week until I had my strength built up."

"Did you have anything to eat?" Lavi popped up.

Kanda shook his head weakly. He looked up at Lenalee and Allen and something really strange happened. Something that only a tired, worn out, starving Kanda would do. He smiled and said, "It's good to be home."


End file.
